Recent developments in electronics and data processing have given users the ability to conveniently store and communicate data from many different locations. For example, applications can allow users to keep track of their activities and share information with others. However, such technologies have not been broadly adopted in contexts such as fishing and hunting. Furthermore, data about outdoors experiences has not efficiently been leveraged into knowledge that can be used to enhance future outdoors experiences or learn about behavior of wild animals or fish.
In addition, users in different locations may want to adopt different tactics or approaches to outdoor activities depending on where they are. For example, an angler in one location may be better served using a particular type of lure than an angler in a different location. As another example, a hunter in one general geographic area may be better served hunting at a particular elevation, whereas a hunter in a different geographic area may be better served hunting at a different elevation. Traditionally, anglers and hunters might use a trial-and-error approach to learn the best way to fish or hunt a particular area.